drabble dump 1
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] drabble dump part 1. pairing: kris/baekhyun. pairing: kai/d.o. pairing: chanyeol/luhan.


airport. kris/baekhyun. 397 words. fluff.

kris harus bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya ketika ia bersama baekhyun. mereka jarang bersama. tapi sekalinya bersama kris bisa lupa kalau ia masih bersama 10 member lain. yang ada di matanya hanya baekhyun. seperti saat ini. saat exo dan para staff sedang bersantai di lounge untuk menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya. kris tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan berbincang dengan baekhyun.

" temani aku mengambil makanan hyung " pinta baekhyun yang berdiri sangat dekat di depannya, sementara ia sendiri duduk. ekspresi baekhyun pun sangat berbeda dari biasanya. ia seperti perempuan. kris tak habis pikir. tapi ia tak peduli. dan baekhyun jadi sangat manja kalau sudah bersama kris. tapi sekali lagi ia tak peduli. apapun yang baekhyun mau, maka dia akan mendapatkannya.

" oke " ucap kris sambil beranjak dari kursinya dengan tangan kecil baekhyun di genggaman. mereka berjalan bersama ke sudut ruangan lain untuk mengambil makanan, jari saling bertaut. baekhyun selalu menempel pada kris kalau mereka sedang berdiri atau berjalan bersebelahan. karena badan kris sangat tinggi dan baekhyun bisa dengan mudah bersandar ke lengan kris. baekhyun hanya ingin berada di dekat kris, meskipun seringkali ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. tapi bandara adalah tempat umum, bukan stage. tak ada yang bisa melarangnya. anggap saja fanservice.

baekhyun masih sibuk memilih makanan. tangan mereka terpaksa terpisah karena baekhyun harus memegang sendok dan piring. tapi ia berdiri sangat dekat di depan kris. kris sendiri berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di kepala kecil baekhyun. hingga tiba-tiba ia menyadari sorotan kamera yang daritadi mengarah padanya. ia memang sangat sadar kamera. dan kris menoleh kearah kamera salah satu fansite miliknya. ia tersenyum kecil.

" kita ketahuan " bisik kris di telinga baekhyun.

" hm " gumam baekhyun seadanya karena ia sedang mengunyah roti dan matanya sibuk memandangi roti-roti yang berjejer, tak menghiraukan kris. kris hanya tertawa geli sambil mengalungkan lengan besarnya di bahu baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat dengan gemas. baekhyun menyikut perut kris agar ia melepas pelukannya.

" aku sedang makan hyung. kau sebaiknya mengambil makanan juga " ucap baekhyun sambil mengambil croissant dan memasukkannya ke mulut kris dengan paksa. kris yang belum siap hanya bisa pasrah saat mulutnya belepotan remah croissant. baekhyun tertawa puas sambil berjalan menjauh menuju sofa-sofa tempat member lain duduk.

" lihat saja nanti di hotel " ancam kris sambil bersedekap dan menyeringai. baekhyun hampir saja tersandung kakinya sendiri karena syok. giliran kris yang tertawa puas sekarang.

* * *

blind. kai/d.o. 627 words. angst.

roda kehidupan jongin berhenti berputar. ia tak tahu apa, bagaimana, untuk apa hidupnya sekarang. sekelilingnya terlihat samar dengan jongin yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. terdiam. cahaya hidupnya hilang, pergi, lenyap. jongin tak tahu harus apa sekarang. tak tahu bagaimana untuk berjalan. tak tahu cara untuk menggerakkan kembali roda kehidupannya.

setahun sudah kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya. cinta, nafas, segalanya. kyungsoo dan jongin sudah bersama selama tiga tahun. hingga pada suatu saat, kyungsoo kecelakaan. saat itu kyungsoo sedang berada jauh dari jongin, diluar kota, karena ada urusan perkuliahan. kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendirian untuk membeli sesuatu, hingga tiba-tiba ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya. tabrakan itu cukup fatal untuk membuat kyungsoo amnesia dan buta. ya, kyungsoo buta.

karena kyungsoo berjalan keluar sendiri jadi temannya tak ada yang tahu. sejak hari itu kyungsoo pun lenyap. tapi karena jongin yang mencari sekuat tenaga, menghalalkan segala cara, jadilah ia tahu dimana posisi kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaannya. karena kyungsoo buta dan hilang ingatan, ia jadi tak tahu harus kemana. jadilah orang yang menabraknya, junmyun, yang bertanggung jawab mengurus kyungsoo. tapi junmyun juga buta. buta pikirannya. ia langsung jatuh hati pada kyungsoo. semua orang mudah jatuh hati pada kyungsoo. ia pun memonopoli kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri. memberi identitas baru. menjadi cintanya yang baru. kyungsoo yang tak tahu apa-apa tentu saja senang karena ada yang peduli padanya dan mau mengurusnya.

jongin tahu semua itu langsung dari junmyun. dengan menyamar sebagai teman lama, jongin pun menanyakan segalanya pada junmyun tentang kyungsoo. kyungsoo sungguh tak ingat apapun dari masa lalunya. memori pertamanya adalah pertama kali saat ia membuka mata di rumah sakit. mendengar hal itu membuat hati jongin hancur. ia bisa saja mengambil kyungsoo dari junmyun kalau ia mau. tapi selanjutnya apa? kyungsoo tak ingat apapun. tak ingat apa yang sudah ia lewati bersama jongin. melihat kyungsoo yang tak mengenalinya jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun jadi ia putuskan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, walaupun junmyun sudah menawari.

jadi disinilah ia sekarang. berdiri terdiam, dengan sekelilingnya yang terus bergerak datang dan pergi. mata hanya tertuju pada satu tempat. kyungsoo yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan junmyun. mereka berdiri tak jauh dari tempat jongin berdiri. dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun, jongin bisa melihat kyungsoo kembali. kyungsoo tetap seperti kyungsoo yang dulu. wajahnya, tubuhnya, caranya berjalan, semuanya sama. kecuali pandangan matanya yang kosong. tapi ia tersenyum, tersenyum pada junmyun yang berbicara padanya. ia begitu dekat dengan jongin. cukup dekat dari jongin untuk sekedar melangkah sedikit dan menyentuhnya, atau mendengar suaranya. tapi melakukan hal itu malah membunuh jongin pelan-pelan. ia takut kalau ia mengambil kyungsoo dari junmyun, kyungsoo akan sedih dan malah membencinya. mungkin kyungsoo sekarang sudah cinta pada junmyun. atau mungkin malah junmyun adalah hidupnya yang baru. entahlah. hanya saja memikirkan kyungsoo membencinya sudah cukup kuat untuk membuat jongin tetap bertahan di posisinya berdiri.

melihat sinar di mata kyungsoo hilang membuat hati jongin bergetar. ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk hal itu. ia memang tak bisa bersama kyungsoo lagi. tapi kebahagiaan kyungsoo adalah hal terpenting, meskipun itu bukan berasal darinya.

jongin tersenyum sedikit, lemah, untuk terakhir kalinya. ia ingat apa yang ia katakan pada kyungsoo di suatu malam yang sunyi, hanya ada dia, kyungsoo dan bintang. dengan kyungsoo yang tertidur diatas tubuhnya, membulat nyaman di pelukan jongin.

_aku akan selalu melindungimu, menjagamu, bersamamu. takkan kubiarkan kau sendiri di dunia ini._

mungkin kyungsoo terlalu berarti bagi jongin. mungkin kyungsoo memang bukan ditakdirkan untuk jongin. tapi apapun itu, bagaimanapun jadinya, jongin tetap akan menepati janjinya. ia pun memejamkan mata.

seminggu kemudian ada surat yang sampai di rumah junmyun dan kyungsoo. hanya amplop putih bersih, tanpa nama dan alamat pengirimnya. isinya pun sederhana. hanya alamat rumah sakit dan sebuah kalimat.

_kutitipkan seluruh hidupku padamu. jaga baik-baik. bahagiakan dia. dan satu lagi, kuberikan sedikit bagian dari tubuhku untuknya. dan beberapa serpihan hati yang masih kumiliki. aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian._

* * *

leader. chanyeol/luhan. 478 words. highschool!au

jongdae memijat-mijat kepalanya yang pusing. ada banyak sekali acara akhir tahunan sekolah yang harus diurus. mulai dari pensi sekolah, acara tahun baru, sampai prom night untuk tahun depan. belum tournament-nya. dalam maupun luar sekolah. belum lagi ada pertukaran pelajar dari jepang yang akan datang. jongdae yakin ia akan botak dalam hitungan minggu.

" kau perlu beristirahat jongdae. aku tahu kita sibuk. tapi jangan paksakan dirimu " sahut luhan tiba-tiba. jongdae melirik luhan yang duduk di seberang kursi. sang ketua osis sama sekali tak terlihat stress. dia malah tersenyum sambil bersenandung kecil, jari-jari putihnya bergerak lincah diatas keyboard. sang ketua sepertinya sedang membuat laporan bulanan untuk dilaporkan ke guru konseling. jongdae menghela nafas berat.

" aku humas, luhan. dan lagi para anggota lain juga sedang sibuk. justru mereka yang lebih sibuk karena mereka pelaksana teknisnya, aku hanya memerintah saja " ucap jongdae lemas. luhan terkekeh pelan, santai mendengar keluhan anggotanya. jongdae hanya bisa geleng-geleng. entah bagaimana ceritanya seseorang yang terlalu sabar macam luhan bisa memimpin sekolah dengan jumlah siswa hampir 1500 orang.

baru saja luhan akan menanggapi perkataan jongdae hingga tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuka pintu ruang osis tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. terlihatlah wajah kusut chanyeol. rambutnya lengket menempel dahi karena berkeringat, seragamnya lusuh dan kotor, sepatunya apalagi. luhan hanya menatap chanyeol, chanyeol langsung masuk dan melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa belakang kursi luhan.

" kau harus membantuku luhan. beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak mau mendengarku dan tetap melanggar " keluh chanyeol sambil berdiri dengan malas dan mengambil gelas air dingin di sebelah notebook luhan. tanpa ijin chanyeol menegak isinya sampai habis. luhan hanya tersenyum. bahkan luhan tak menghentikan chanyeol saat cowok berbadan sangat tinggi itu menyuruh jongdae mengisikan lagi gelasnya, atau gelas luhan.

" aku percaya kau bisa membereskannya, chanyeol. tak perlu sampai aku turun tangan "

" kau terlalu sabar luhan " ucap chanyeol cepat sambil menatap luhan sungguh-sungguh. luhan tertawa pelan.

" bukan terlalu sabar. aku lebih suka dengan, percaya pada kemampuan chanyeolku "

chanyeol mencibir sebelum kembali meminum air dinginnya sampai habis. luhan tersenyum dan kembali menatap layar notebook-nya. sebuah notes mendadak muncul di layar, menutupi pekerjaan laporannya. ada pengaduan pelanggaran, lagi. mata luhan menyipit.

" ada yang manjat tembok belakang lagi, chanyeol. mari kita bereskan sampah ini bersama " kata luhan sambil dengan cepat berdiri dari kursi dan langsung melangkah keluar ruangan. chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah pocky langsung menyeringai, lebar sekali. jongdae geleng-geleng.

" tak kukira dia mendengarmu " sindir jongdae sambil bersandar di kursinya. chanyeol tertawa.

" tentu saja sang ketua osis yang terhormat, luhan, mendengar perkataanku, jongdae " chanyeol menaik-naikkan alisnya, merasa kuat karena luhan di pihaknya. jongdae berdecak kesal. chanyeol keluar sambil berlari-lari kecil, menyusul sang ketua untuk menghajar sampah yang mengotori kedamaian sekolah.

sebagai wakil ketua osis, tangan kanan, ketua sie keamanan, sekaligus pacar sang ketua, chanyeol harus siap mendengar semua perintah luhan. tapi tentu saja ia akan meminta imbalannya nanti.

#_#_#_#


End file.
